Karasugami
Karasugami (烏紙, ''Karasugami'') or otherwise as the Wind Swords (風の剣, Kaze Subeta[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) is the shipwright of the Roronoa Pirates and one of the Mikayla’s closest things that she would consider to be a friend. Also Karasugami was chosen to have become Roronoa D. Shironiku’s godmother. But sadly after the baby’s death she had promised that she would help her friend at whatever cost. However originally Karasugami, was a government experiment in trying to create a prefect female assassin. However, it was a failure and leaving Karasugami forever ill and as shown by her green and yellow hair. She was shunned because of her appearance, so as such leaving her a bitter and sour woman. Until she had went out and become her own bounty hunter, capturing several pirates. Until she had tried to going after Mikayla, but after a failed assassination attempt. Karasugami had hear Mikayla’s story and then told her own, Karasugami and Mikayla quickly made a friendship from this battle. The joining up with the Roronoa pirates, Karasugami and Mikayla’s friendship began to grow. So now they have become almost sisters and will die for each other. Karasugami had earned herself a bounty of 54,000,000 for such crimes as, escaping from her government home and avoiding captured. Becoming a bounty hunter and cashing in on bounties that belonged to government bounty hunters. Joining the roronora crew and her most famous crime is joining in and attacking Jousai Down with the rest of the crew. With this Karasugami wishes to help her friend out with her dreams and to make sure that her own personals dream come true. Appearance Karasugami is a short woman, leaned and commented to be cute. Regardless of her defect, which is her til hair with a yellow streams in her hair and her own yellow eyes. She wears a white headband, with her own personal jolly roger on it. In terms of clothing, during the per-time skip she had worn an impel down uniform. With a top and matching pants, but she had a purple sash on her waist and she worn several chains on her ankles and wrists. She went barefoot and had several injures on her feet. During the post-time and her current outfit is a long sleeves purple coot with a white fur collar. She wears a mini-skirt and long leather high heeled boots, on her right arm she wears a fish net and on her left a long leather gloves. She now had her hair longer and she grew a bit taller. She has been shown to carry her swords on the inside of her fur jacket. Personality Karasugami is depicted as an arrogant and graceful warrior, who has a great love for battle. Thinking of battle as a graceful dance where each participant must do their very best. She will often comment on opponents that do not try their best and end up getting angry with them. Ultimately ending up killing them in cold blood and he will leave the corpse to rot away. She can be incredibly vain but she is a powerful combatant killing off anyone she wishes without regrets. Making her a great assassin and she is feared along with the rest of her crew because of these. Although Karasugami can not take those who insult her back, when this happens she get angrier and will end up losing her focus with said opponent. Once that has happened she usually be able to calm down and fight. She has shown to be cunning as well, being able to trick others with different ploys. Such as tricking her opponent in that she is injured and is giving up, if done correctly and onto a kind hearted person. They will show her mercy and when they lower their guards Karasugami will strike them down. Karasugami has often shown a childish like boredom, when like this she will become somewhat annoying and more arrogant. She can act childish with opponents and insult them, although since she can’t take it he will through a fit because of what they said. Making her mad and getting her into a blind rage, often getting her in trouble with her opponent. Relationships Roronoa Crew Among the crew, Karasumgami has shown to get along with all of them since they do similar stores and she has a great devotion to them. She also is protective of them and will not let anyone defeat them. Roronoa D. Mikayla Mikayla and Karasumgami are like sisters, the two do train together and Karasugami hates the Roronoa family just as much as Mikayla. Often even feeling sympathy pains for her, the two are very protective of their fellow crew members as well. Abilities and Powers Karasugami has shown to be among the elite of the Roronoa crew, she has above average speed and agility. Due to the fact that she is a shorter and lighter than most of the crew members. She has shown to be a very good swordsman, she is highly skilled in swordsmanship techniques, having trained under Mikayla herself. She has increased her strength and skill to allow her to become a high level fighter. Kaze Subeta Kenpo '''Kaze Subeta Kenpo (ベータ官報拳法, Literally Meaning "Way of the Wind Sword") is Karasugami's main fighting style, it is used in conjunction with her twin blades that have an unique skill in creating wings. In this fighting style, Karasugami uses the winds that are produce to increase her damage she can give to her opponents and to increase her own defense. It is believed to have been caused by the void weapon she carries, she has shown to have a wide range of techniques in which she is able to use thanks to the thing she calls "wind bending". Weapon Karasugami uses a set of twin blades that she has for her main weapon, she often has been seen using a set of sebon needles as well. Her most fearsome weapon is a poison she carries and often pours onto her swords to give it a special kick. Haki According to Mikayla and Reiniku, all of the Roronoa Pirates have an understanding of haki and using it. But it is unknown to how much of mastery Karasugami has over her haki. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Roronoa Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Female Category:Void Weapon User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User